


Bite Me

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi interact in the first few months of their relationship.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	Bite Me

"Bite me!" She screamed, blue eyes blazing. He smirked as she turned on a small heel and waltzed out the arcade door, her golden pigtails wrapping about her legs as she disappeared around the corner. His own dark blue eyes narrowed as he let the laughter free, though anyone who heard could hear the affection in his giggles.  
  
He'd have to take her up on that someday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bite me!" She giggled, blue eyes sparkling. He smirked as she turned on a small heel and fell into his arms dramatically, her golden pigtails wrapping about their legs as she half-disappeared in his embrace. His own dark blue eyes narrowed as he let the laughter free, and she could hear the affection in his giggles.  
  
He'd have to take her up on that today.


End file.
